


Renjana

by needlestraw



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: JVA Kuroo, Kissing, M/M, MSBY Bokuto, Mutual Pining, alcohol consumption
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needlestraw/pseuds/needlestraw
Summary: Rasa spesial yang hanya dia punya untuk sahabat terbaiknya itu masih ada. Tumbuh berkembang layaknya tanaman dengan tanah dan pupuk terbaik yang tak pernah luput ia siram.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 2
Collections: Bokuroo Week 2020





	Renjana

**Author's Note:**

> Bokuroo week Day 5 | Mutual Pining

Riuh rendah teriakan suporter memenuhi Gymnasium Sendai City. Pertandingan sengit antara MSBY Black Jackals dengan Schweiden Adlers itu baru saja berakhir. Bokuto dan anggota timnya sedang bergembira karena kemenangan yang baru mereka raih. Bokuto mengakui, kali ini, yang punya andil besar dalam kemenangan mereka adalah Hinata, teman bermain volinya jaman SMA dulu yang baru saja kembali dari Brazil.

Lelahnya terbuang jauh ketika melihat papan skor besar yang menampilkan hasil jerih payah mereka. Di samping itu, pertandingan tadi pun terasa sangat menyenangkan dan luar biasa. _Mood_ semua orang terlihat sangat baik, terutama alumni gagak-gagak hitam yang seakan sedang mengadakan reuni akbar. Bahkan Bokuto bisa merasakan bahagia dan haru yang menyelimuti mereka. Bokuto ikut terkesan ketika melihat lawan mainnya saat latih tanding masa SMA-nya yang kini sudah dewasa, dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing.

Tiba-tiba satu suara memasuki indera pendengaran Bokuto. Suara yang akhir-akhir ini jarang Bokuto dengar. Bokuto menoleh. Berdiri di sana laki-laki dengan setelan jas lengkap yang sedang berbicara dengan pemuda berambut jingga. Bokuto ingin menyapa, tetapi dia ada janji dengan Akaashi dan kawannya, Udai Tenma untuk _interview_. Dia langsung menuju tempat yang sudah mereka sepakati.

Di luar dugaan Bokuto, ternyata _interview_ itu tidak membutuhkan waktu lama. Bokuto bisa kembali lagi ke tempat teman-temannya berada. Dia melihat Daichi dan langsung menghampirinya. Mereka memberikan peluk ala pria yang sudah lama tidak bertemu. Baru saja dia akan memulai percakapan, sebuah suara menyelanya.

“Bagus banget, sekarang udah ga kenal ini siapa, ya?” Bokuto menoleh. Dia benar-benar tidak menyadari kalau sejak tadi ada Kuroo di sebelah Daichi. “Yang di sini ga disapa?”

Bokuto menyambutnya dengan tawa keras dan memberi pelukan ala pria seperti yang dia lakukan dengan Daichi tadi.

“Haah, kita udah ga ketemu berapa bulan? Kamu sekarang jarang ke Gym, ya?” Gym adalah sebutan untuk tempat berlatih tim nasional voli Jepang.

“Hahaha, iya. Karena lagi kerjasama sama _world famous_ Kodzuken, akhir-akhir ini aku terus yang dapet jatah ke luar.” Jawab Kuroo. Lalu obrolan mereka berlanjut dengan menanyakan kabar Daichi dan soal pekerjaannya.

Setelah itu, Daichi pamit. Dan tinggallah mereka berdua. Juga sesuatu yang bergemuruh di dalam dada Bokuto. Sekitar tujuh tahun berlalu, tapi semua yang Bokuto rasakan masih sama. Wajah itu, yang sudah sedikit berubah dari bocah tengil mengesalkan menjadi pria tampan yang menawan, masih sering menyandera napasnya. Senyum itu, yang Bokuto bersumpah akan mengorbankan apapun agar tetap terlukis di wajahnya, masih hadirkan desir di dada Bokuto. Tubuh itu, yang dia yakini pasti diukir Tuhan dengan sejuta rasa cinta, masih menggoda syarafnya untuk berikan peluk terbaiknya.

Rasa spesial yang hanya dia punya untuk sahabat terbaiknya itu masih ada. Tumbuh berkembang layaknya tanaman dengan tanah dan pupuk terbaik yang tak pernah luput ia siram.

* * *

Kuroo tidak sadar kalau mereka berdua mulai bertatap-tatapan tanpa kata semenjak Daichi pergi. Entah sudah berapa lama. Dia panik, takut Bokuto mengetahui kalau dirinya barusan sedang mengagumi pujaan hatinya sejak dulu.

“Hey,” Kuroo memecah hening antara mereka, membuat Bokuto tersentak. “Dah lama gak ketemu, nih. Kangen. Ga mau minum sebentar sama aku? Kamu ada waktu ga?”

Dia memang rindu. Tapi tetap saja dia kaget karena dirinya berani mengajak minum berdua, setelah sekian lama.

“Mau, dong! Nanti anak-anak mau ngadain pesta kecil buat debutnya Hinata. Mungkin sama beberapa anak Adlers juga. Mau ikut?”

_Oh. Bukan cuma berdua._

“Hm? Gapapa, nih aku nimbrung?”

“Ya gapapa, lah! Kayak sama siapa aja. Kita-kita aja, sih yang ikut.” Matanya berbinar penuh harap.

“Oke.”

* * *

Karena pekerjaannya, Kuroo tidak begitu asing dengan kawan-kawan atlit generasinya ini. Tak sulit baginya untuk melebur pada percakapan mereka. Tapi sejak awal, itu memang tidak begitu jadi masalah. Tujuannya ikut adalah untuk Bokuto, dan dia mendapatkan itu. Bokuto lebih sering mengobrol dengannya. _Hanya_ dengannya. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, dia bisa melihat wajah yang berbinar setiap bercerita itu lagi. Juga suara dan tawa renyah yang ingin Kuroo jadikan sebagai nada notifikasi ponselnya agar bisa dia dengar setiap hari. Serta tangan yang bergerak ekspresif seiring mimik wajahnya, yang Kuroo harap bisa digenggam kapanpun dia butuh.

Kali terakhir mereka bertemu memang tidak selama itu. Tapi, sekalipun sering bertemu, mereka jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti ini, duduk dan menghabiskan waktu untuk saling bercerita. Kuroo beserta segala rasa pengecutnya benar-benar berharap momen seperti ini lebih sering terjadi. Jadi dia bisa memuaskan perasaannya yang tidak berani dia angkat keluar.

Benar. Dia, Kuroo Tetsuro 24 tahun, tidak berani menyatakan perasaannya pada sahabat yang dia cintai semenjak SMA karena takut kalau tindakan itu akan merusak tali yang selama ini sudah terjalin. Klise sekali. Tapi perasaan takut itu benar adanya. Dia terlalu nyaman dengan segala yang terjadi. Dia tidak ingin ambil resiko yang bisa membuat semua yang dia dapatkan ini hilang. Biarkan segenap jiwa dan raganya mengejek tindakan pengecutnya ini sampai dia mati. Dia tidak peduli.

Malam semakin larut. Kuroo tidak tahu sudah berapa botol mereka habiskan berdua. Kesadarannya sudah diambang batas sejak tadi. Kini dia mendapati tubuhnya sedang bersandar ke tubuh Bokuto. Kedua tangannya memerangkap perut seksi itu dan kepalanya bertengger dengan nyaman di bahu Bokuto. Ditambah dengan lengan Bokuto yang menangkup tubuhnya dari belakang, Kuroo merasa seperti di surga.

Tiba-tiba sandarannya bergerak. Lengan yang membungkusnya berhasil meraih wajahnya dan mengangkatnya. Lalu, dengan dibantu tangan satunya, bibir yang sudah tujuh tahun Kuroo damba itu mampir ke bibirnya. Bukan hanya mampir menyapa, melainkan sekalian duduk, minum teh, dan bertamu. Tuan rumah tentu saja menyambut dengan suka cita.

Sayang sekali kesadarannya sangat tipis. Padahal dia ingin meresapi setiap milidetik ketika momen itu terjadi. Yang dia tahu, ciuman itu berlangsung lumayan lama. Panas, tapi lembut. Dia juga mendengar sayup suara dari yang lain.

“Mereka berdua kenapa ga pacaran aja, sih?”

“Ga tau, tuh. Apa ga capek setiap ketemu tatap-tatapan kayak anak SMA kasmaran tapi setiap habis sayang-sayangan pasti ditambahin ‘No homo’?”

Sepertinya itu suara Atsumu dan Kourai. Mereka bicara apa, sih? Jelas-jelas langkah yang Kuroo ambil ini sudah yang terbaik. 

Setelah pergulatan bibir itu, posisi mereka kembali seperti sebelumnya. Kuroo memejamkan mata. Dia tahu, besok pagi semuanya akan kembali seperti biasa. Harinya, pekerjaannya, perasaannya, juga interaksinya dengan Bokuto. Untuk sekarang, dia ingin menikmati yang dia dapat dengan sisa-sisa kesadaran yang makin habis.


End file.
